FMADisgaea
by Maiden of anime
Summary: The weird screw up together id going to make weird things come to each other's sides which are now together to do weird adventures and weird events.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapther 1 A Fun Cross-Over Fight**

**Name: You know Maiden of Anime**

**Age: Still a kid.**

**Height: 150cm real life (but 145cm in anime world)**

**Hair: Mixed blonde, brown and red. (mostly brown and alittle blonde)**

**Eye: chocolate color **

**Looks like: Like Konata avatar but without the color of hair or eyes**

____________________________________________________

Maiden of Anime was having a nice time in the world we were all in until...

"I don't want to go out mom!!!" Maiden of Anime yelled going into her room "Honey, you have to or else your skin will be as white as snow!!" mother yelled. "Who cares!? I would rather be somewhere else then here!!!" Maiden of Anime yelled slaming the door shut.

"Feh! She dosn't control my life! I would rather be in Disgaea or FullMetal Alchemist to kick some ass!!!" Maiden of Anime said while playing Disgaea Afternoon of Darkness on PSP and went on laptop to check out stories. "Hmm... what should I do for my next story?" Maiden of Anime looks confused at her blank paper thinking of an idea. "Baahh... how the hell am I suppose to know what to do?" she said lying down on the bed looking up bordly then....

"CONGRADULATIONS!!!!" camed a voice "WHAAA!!! WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?!?!" Maiden of Anime panicked getting on top of the bed. "Down here young lady!!" said a voice and she looked down seeing a plush rabbit which was Usagi with a microphone. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?" she yelled looking confused at Usagi in real life world. "Why are you so confused? You're the grand winner to go to the Netherworld!!" he said and Pleinair poped up. "AHH!!!" Maiden of Anime jumped seeing all this happening. "Would you want to live in the Netherworld to have fun and mischeif?" he said with his hand out. "YES!! A MILLION TIMES YES!!!!" she yelled shaking his hand like crazy. "Wait!!! Can I bring everything I own to the Netherworld?" Maiden of Anime said panicking over her stuff that she's afraid to leave it all. "Well you're going to live in the Netherworld so who care! You bring what ever Otaku stuff or any other things you want there because you're going to be living in the Overlord's Castle!!" Usiga said "WOOOHOOO!! GO ME, GO ME!!!!" she said happily and putted some stuff in her Lucky Star bag. The items that were put in were manga like FMA, Disgaea, Hell Girl, Inuyasha, MAR and others, also laptop, PSP and some anime. "OK mom I'm going to the Netherworld now!!" Maiden of Anime said happily waving out to her mom "Yeah sure have alot of fun...." her mom said waved back reading the newspaper.

When that was settled Prinnies were in her room picking up all the stuff that was in the room even the blankets. "Are you ready?" Usagi said and Maiden of Anime nodded her head alot "Ok, you might have a teeny tiny changes to you once you get there." he said and they all jumped into a portal and Maiden of Anime did with no regrets.

**While in the portal...**

When crossing the portal her height and body were changing into an anime shape like Konata but still had her features also her hair grown long like Konata "WOW!!! I'm really in the Overlord's Castle!!!" Maiden of Anime said excitingly looking around then she heard a laugh. "HAAHAHAHA, now you're my vassel human!!" Laharl said while laughing "Geeez... prince this girl is important so don't get all happy about it since we have to take care of her." Etna said crossing her arms around her. "Sir Laharl Miss Etna is right for trying to take a human girl to the Netherworld its to m-" Flonne was cutted off when Maiden of Anime went quickly towards them. "Wait! Aren't you guys suppose to be fictional?" she said blankly at them.

"No, why?" Laharl said irriatied about telling her about this then was jumped on Maiden of Anime yelling "YES!!!! THIS IS REAL!!!!" she yelled hoping up and down. "Okay I'll see you in a bit prince and you better put my stuff in a place thats big for me to get alot more things then that!!!" she yelled somewhere random in the castle. "Wow look at her go!" Etna said amazed on how fast Maiden of Anime was going. "HEY!! Listion what I'm going to say human!!!" Laharl yelled but he was too late Maiden of Anime ran out the door going any random direction.

"WHEEE!!! THIS IS SO FREAKIN' COOL!!!" Maiden of Anime screamed running down a hallway then something was glowing in her bag. "Huh? What the?" she said confused looking into her bag on the floor seeing whats going on. But when she opened her bag her manga and anime were glowing for some reason "Hmm... I think I can go in any of them if I want..." she said then touched the FullMetal Alchemist one "WWWHHHHAAAA!!!!" she screamed being sucked into it. Then she disappeared "Yo kid!! Where are you?" Etna said coming down a hallway but no one in sight. "Hmm... she must be exploreing the place..." Etna said then walked some where else.

____________________________________________________

**When in another world...**

Maiden of Anime landed on her butt when she was in some world "OW! Where am I?" she said looking around then looked up seeing a tree. "Maybe that'll give me an idea where I am." she said climbing the tree then saw she was in Germany.

"No way!" she said excitingly looking around then sat on the tree looking up in the sky "Maybe I'll explore this cool world!!" she said and jumped off the tree then heard a thump when she landed on something "Thump?" then she looked down seeing she jumped on someone. "I'm really sorry Mr!!" she panicked and the person picked up his head he was Edward Elric and he's 18. "Heh, you should watch out when you're jumping off a tree." he said rubbing his head. "Brother! Are you okay?" a person said which was Alphonse Elric coming over "Huh? How'd I get in a place like here?" Maiden of Anime said confused on where she was. "Brother is she like Tina and Taylor?" Aphonse whispered to his brother "I think so because you don't usally see people in those clothes." Edward whispered and saw Maiden of Anime looking at a bee buzzing around her head.

"Okay kid where the hell did you come from?" Edward said seriously at Maiden of Anime "I came from the Netherworld and went there because I was a winner of something." she said plainly which made Edward and Alphonse mouths hung like it was unreal. 'Hmm... those boys said something about Taylor and Tina... No way! Could it be that the stories I made are real!?' Maiden of Anime thought in her head excitingly about this. "So where are your friends?" Alphonse said nicely "I don't have friends because people are mean."she said sadly.

"HAAHAHAHA!!! There you are! You stupid human!!!" the three heard Laharl's voice from up above. "Oh hi prince!!" Maiden of Anime said waving her hand to him. "Al! Get this girl to a safe place from this guy!" Edward said getting into his battle stance. "Okay, lets go!" Alphonse said grabbing Maiden of Anime's hand to run but. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!!" Etna said and the Prinnes behind had hostages on top of them tied and had were all important people. "I can't see how are the people that are caputred?" Maiden of Anime said and saw the boys' faces frozen. "Ed!!! Al!!!" came Winry's voice "Who else dammit!!!" Maiden of Anime said climbing on top of Edward seeing who else was captured. There was Taylor now 16, Tina now 17, Mustang, Armstrong, Riza, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Sheska, Brosh, Ross, Rose, Falman , Mary now 21 and Billy now 15. "Uhhh... Laharl where'd you get all these people?" Maiden of Anime said confused how he got them all. "Hmph! It was easy because all the Prinnies did a sneack attack on them!" Laharl said smirking. "ED!!!" said Taylor happily to see him "FullMetal! There better be something about this!!" Mustang yelled "I know!!" Maiden of Anime said having her hand in the sky.

"Whats that Maiden of Anime?" Flonne said when she dropped out of the sky "Umm... maybe when I touched one of my otaku stuff I must of mixed it with another..." Maiden of Anime said thinking it was the only solution. "Hahaha! Thats true girl! When you touched one of your anime its now mixed with us!!" Laharl said grinning evily "Well th-" Maiden of Anime was cutted off when a earthquake came out of nowhere which made her fall to her butt again.

"AAAHHH!!! Whats goin' on?!?!" Maiden of Anime yelled holding onto a tree and some demons came out of nowhere when lightning came out which the demons were ghosts and pixies (*Note* sounds cute but not!). "WAAAAHHH!!! Where'd they come from!?!" she yelled and a wand came down from the sky hitting her on the head. "AH! Are you okay!?" Flonne said panicking and took out her staff, Laharl took out his sword and Etna her spear. While those guys were attacking them the monsters which were really strong 'I think I should use that wand.' Maiden of Anime said picking up the staff with a rainbow stone with dark devil wings and white metal which was such an incredible power.

"WHAAAAAA!!!!!" Maiden of Anime screamed when she picked it up "Oh no!!!" Etna said finishing off a monster "Miss Maiden of Anime!!" Flonne yelled scared on whats going on. "What is this power?!" Tina said looking at the lighting coming from the body then stoped showing it was all done.

Then the wand turned into a big axe that looked heavy but it wasn't "Cool!!!" Maiden of Anime said amazed then smiled at the monsters seeing them scared of her having it. "Say hello to my little friend!!!!" she yelled crashing it on the ground making spikes come up killing them all "Wow this is so cool!!" she said cheerfully. "Well this kid is something else..." Laharl said grinning and after a while the FullMetal Alchemist people agreed becoming vassels to Laharl and even to two girls who Maiden of Anime made.

_________________________________________________________

**Back at the castle...**

When we got there everyone had their own room so that they can work in the castle but some of the others like Sheska, Brosh, Ross, Rose, Armstrong, Fuery, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Mustang and Riza went back to their own places and Winry went back to Resembool which leaved Taylor, Tina, Mary, Billy, Edward and Alphonse to stay in the castle.

"And you three will be staying in here, dood." said the Prinny leaving Maiden of Anime with Taylor and Edward. The room was really big even it had a TV and Maiden of Anime's stuff "My stuff!!!" she said quickly going over to it taking out a Lucky Star manga reading it "Well this is going to be strange..." Taylor said looking that there were only two beds in the room. "Hehe! I think someone has to sleep with someone here n' its going to be fun!" Maiden of Anim giggled "WHAT!?!" the two yelled blushing. "Look all I'm going to say is that one of us has to sleep together because if we sleep on the floor its goin' to be a back breaker." Maiden of Anime said thinking.

"Well I don't like sleeping with someone so you two can sleep together." Maiden of Anime answered pointing at the two which they were blushing about. "Ohhh!!! I'm telling Mary!!" Billy said from the door and ran off "AHH!!! Don't!!!" the two yelled and Maiden of Anime took out her wand making wind to drag Billy back here. "Now listion you will forget everything we talking about and you will go back to Mary getting sweets together." Maiden of Anime said and made a white light into Billy's eyes. "Huh? What am I doing here?" he said then ran out the door. "Thats amazing! How did you do that?" Edward said amazed on what she did. "I just thought of it in my head and it came true thats all." Maiden of Anime answered which made Taylor and Edward sweatdrop. "Okay, I'm beat from beating those monsters and erasing a bit of what happened here to Billy and I'mma goin' to sleep..." Maiden of Anime yawned and went to sleep.

"What is going to happen tomorrow now?" Edward questioned "How am I suppose to know?" Taylor said and they went to sleep having no choose to sleep together since it was late.

"So prince do you really think she is the other knot to the Netherworld and the others?" Etna said from outside of the room with Laharl and Flonne. "Well what ever going to happen in the days, we should enjoy how it lasts since we have these guys with us now!" Laharl said "Well I wonder what adventure is going to happen tomorrow?" Flonne said out loud looking at the moon. "Who knows love freak." Laharl muttered looking at the moon too.

______________________________________________

**Okay its kinda weird and not making sense because I did dream this last night! (".)**

**Well I couldn't think of any thing else to get them all together so there!**

**Sorry that I'm saying that I'm in there too because I wish I was there! =(**

**(Bows down alot to you) I'm really sorry!!!**

**Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapther 2 the New Pet.**

Its been awhile since Maiden of Anime, Mary, Billy, Edward, Alphonse, Taylor and Tina have been living in their new home. "Humans!!! To the front now!!!" Laharl yelled and they cam running over "Whats it this time prince? Cause' I'm in a middle of somtin' important!" Maiden of Anime said crossing her arms angerly. "Well that important thing of your's have to wait because I have a mission for you guys." Laharl said in a bored tone "And that mission is to get a piece of metal we need for one of the Pringer X's parts." Etna said holding a Pringer X bot nearly completed.

"Okay you have to go to the Stellar Graveyard." Flonne added giving them a picutre of the metal they need. "Well lets go before the work piles up for us when we get back." Mary said dragging Edward and Taylor while Billy dragged Tina and Alphonse which Maiden of Anime was so bored she was only thinking about anime and such.

When they went to Fiona the Demension Gate user "Where are you five going now?" she said kindly "We're going to the Stellar Graveyard ma'am." Alphonse said nicely. "Okay and be very careful when you go there." she warned when she opened the gate and they jumped in. "I hope they be careful of those high level monsters there." Fiona sighed thinking it would be sad seeing them dead.

__________________________________________________________

**At the Stellar Graveyard....**

When they got there they were despritly looking for the metal so they wouldn't be seen by any monsters so they wouldn't get to fight. "Dammit, where the hell is that metal...?" Maiden of Anime said checking under a rock "I've found it!!!" Taylor said and when Maiden of Anime was going to go over there but she heard a faint sound while the others were so glad they found it on time.

"Well we better get back before it gets dark!" Tina said looking up into the sky "Well we should be g- Maiden of Anime! What do you think you're doing!?" Edward said looking at her while she was climbing some boulders "What'd you think!? I'm just climbin'!" she said when she jumped off a rock. "Well just be back when everyone gets to sleep!!" Taylor said and the went into the Dimension Gate with the others.

___________________________________________________

**Back at the castle...**

When the four went to the chamber where Laharl sits he sees that Maiden of Anime is missing "Where did Maiden of Anime go?" he said confused "Awww... you're starting to care and love someone sir Laharl!!" Flonne said happily. "SHUT UP LOVE FREACK!!!" Laharl screamed. "Tch!! Fine, lets get some sleep and everyone here has to work harder next time!!" Laharl said angerly which all the others sighed and went to bed.

"Okay you don't have to shy little fella!!" Maiden of Anime said coming into the castle with something with her. "I'd give you my snacks cause' it looked like you needed them!!" she said when something came out of the portal.

**The Nexy Day....**

While everyone was eating breakfast Maiden of Anime was the one that was not there "Hey, Prinny! Bring that brat here to eat now!!" Laharl said annoyed on waiting for her. "Aye, aye dood!" the Prinny said and ran to her room.

"Miss M-" the Prinny was cutted off when he saw a Kit Cat sleeping next to Maiden of Anime bundled up "I'll just pretend t-" the Prinny was cutted off when the Kit Cat woke up and scratched the Prinny's face. "OOOWWW, DOOD!!!" the Prinny screamed running all the way down to the others.

"T-theres something in Master Maiden of Anime's bed, dood!!!" the Prinny panicked "WHAT?!?" the others screamed running to the room.

When they got there they saw a Kit Cat with pink long hair in a ponytail, pink cat ears, purple fur and white fur too also long purple tail plus a little pink bow on the head. "Maiden! Maiden of Anime wake up!!" Tina whispered scaredly looking at the Kit Cat scared that it'll wake up any minute. "Hmm? Why are ya'll doin' here?" she said rubbing her eyes. "Theres a scary cat next to you!!" Taylor whispered "Hmm? Milky I told you to sleep at the bottom of the bed, not next to me." Maiden of Anime said while pulling the Kit Cat's ears. "No!!!" they all whispered scared that the Kit Cat will wake up.

While she was pulling the ears, the Kit Cat's body was twiching because of that "Dammit!!" Edward cursed grabbing Maiden of Anime still in her Pokemon PJs. "Hisssss!!!" the Kit Cat woke up hissing at Edward for something. "What'd he do?!" Taylor panicked looking at the pissed off Kit Cat "Milky don't worry, these are my friends!!" Maiden of Anime said getting out of Edward's grip going over to Milky. "Milky? Why did you pick that name out for her?" Etna said confused looking at the cat. "Itss because she really loves milk and... another reason..." Maiden of Anime said and muttered the last one. "I think I might know what the other reason is everyone..." Flonne said realizing it. "Maiden of Anime! Get that disgusting animal out of here!!!" Laharl yelled "No! I've saved her an' I'm not goin' to abandon her!!" she yelled holding Milky by her big paws even if Milky was bigger than her.

"Now, Now. You two shouldn't fight at your age." Milky speacked which freacked everyone except Maiden of Anime, Flonne, Etna and Laharl. "H-h-how can that thing speack!?" Taylor screamed holding onto Edward scared "Yeah! And how come this thing looks weird lookin'!?" Tina yelled pointing at Milky like crazy. "Well some demons here can speak our language as well you guys." Flonne said while petting Milky. "Well what're we gonna' do with Milky." Maiden of Anime said looking at Milky "Well one things first! Keep that thing's sexy body away from me!!" Laharl said backing away from Milky.

"Well I could work as a servent here for my master." Milky said while rubbing her body against Maiden of Anime. "Well are you really strong though? We can't have a monster that is weak here." Etna said crossing her arms looking at Milky "Don't worry! We'll go to an area to check out, Milky's moves!" Maiden of Anime said smiling.

"Oh yeah! Hey, Maiden of Anime, how didn't we see Milky here when you brought her, here?" Taylor said looking confused at Milky wondering how she got in the room when she and Edward were her roomates. "Well you two were cuddling together while y-" Maiden of Anime got hit on the head by Taylor which leaved an anime bump on her head "Get to the point!" she said angerly with angry anime eyes. "OW! Okay! You two were sleeping and I went to sleep with Milky under the covers with me so you two couldn't see her!" Maiden of Anime said which she was glad that she didn' get another bump on the head. "Well now we must see and that thing better be strong by tomorrow at the Frozen River." Laharl said while walking out of the room.

"Don't worry! I'd bet Milky will kill a few zombies to show how strong she is!!" Maiden of Anime said with her fist raised up in the air. "What would happen if its gets rough?" Milky said wagging her tail "I'll just use my new powers to save everyone and you!" Maiden of Anime said taking out the staff that can trasform into any weapon she wants. "Well we should get to work now and you should eat before your breakfast gets cold too." Flonne said then without nobody noticing Milky and Maiden of Anime already went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

____________________________________________________

**In the kitchen...**

While the two were looking for something to eat, Maiden of Anime got some milk for Milky "Here and heres a bowl." she said putting the bowl on the ground having Milky to drink from the bowl. "Thank you!" she said and started drinking from the bowl. 'Geez, this is this first Kit Cat I seen in real life, also maybe I'll get a succubus to scare Laharl more!' Maiden of Anime thought evily when she was eating her breakfast which was ceral.

"Well I'm done here so I'l have to get to work." Maiden of Anime said getting up going to her room getting dress in a Disgaea Prinny slatter shirt and blue short pants. "Well be good and we'll show Laharl that you can do it Milky!" Maiden of Anime said smiling then ran out the room to get some work done.

"Why is she working so hard to let me stay?" Milky said to herself watching Maiden of Anime taking off. 'She's alittle weird and we don't get her very much but she's a good person..."' Milky thought in her head and jumped out the window landing on one of the castle's statues. "Well I better start training to stay here." she said to herself and jumped off the statue running to a place where she can train.

__________________________________________________________

**The next day in Frozen River...**

Everyone was there in coat to keep warm from the coldness but Maiden of Anime because she didn't feel so cold there. "Okay! Milky start your moves on a monster so that to show you can really stay in my castle." Laharl annoced and Milky nodded running at a zombie which looked strong but Milky didn't care and used Rapid Kick on the monster and the zombie was cutted in shreds in a second.

"Whoooaa!!! Go Milky!!" Maiden of Anime cheered jumping up and down excited about this "Grrr... and here I thought she would of been a weak monster so that I can finish her off the spot..." Laharl mumbled angerly because he didn't want Milky to stay. "That was so cool!!!" Taylor said amazed on what Milky did. "I've never seen a monster animal do that before!" Alphonse said looking at Milky's claws "Did she really did it?" Edward questioned looking at her. "Well any way! She's going to be the new pet at the Overlord's castle!!!" Tina said jumping up and down excited on what Milky did. "All right! We get to have another girl!!!" Billy said happily and was hitted on the head by Mary "Cool it or else you'll get hurt one day." Mary said.

"Well we should be glad that you're staying Milky!" Maiden of Anime said while hugging Milky when she was purring about. "Thanks! Purrr." she purred looking at everyone happily. "I can't belive we have a new family member!" Flonne said amazes looking at Milky. "Yeah and she was really strong!" Etna said impressed. "Well you two shouldn't keep your guard down when ever you have a powerful ally!!" Laharl said "Roger!!" the two saluted at him.

_____________________________________________

**The way I thought about the name Milky was when I was drinking milk this morning thinking of a name for that Kit Cat. ;)**

**Any way, I really work hard that I'll fall over my face one day.**

**So see you later... (looks sleepy)**

**Please review... (fall on face then goes to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapther 3 the Hot Springs Bath.**

When Maiden of Anime woke up this morning her hair was all greasy from not taking a bath this whole time staying in the Netherworld "Hmm... I should wake up Taylor so we can take a bath together so we can make it quick fer' Ed to take one too." she said streching her arms and peted Milky on the head. "Hey, you two cutie pies should wake up!" Maiden of Anime said on top of them when they were close together "Wait for a few minutes..." Edward mumbled still with his eyes closed "Honestly, you two make a perfect couple like Adell and Rozalin." Maiden of Anime said trying to make them wake up and it did.

"Why you little!!!" they shouted wanting to kill her any minute "Great you're up! Now lets take a bath!!" Maiden of Anime said grabbing Taylor dragging her to the bathroom. "And Ed you should go to sleep too cause' this is goin' to take awhile!" she said waving her hand and they both went into the bathroom. "Ughh... she's going to get herself killed one day..." Edward mumbled falling down on the bed tired.

**While in the** **bathroom...**

"Huh? Whats goin' on?" Maiden of Anime said trying to make the water come through "Whats wrong? You need help little baby?" Taylor insulted at Maiden of Anime. "Shut up! Even though you're older than me I can still do things on my own!!" she shouted at Taylor trying to hit her but Taylor garbbed her fist on time. "See? Can't do any thing at all!" she said smiling "Shut up! You stupid boobed lady!!!" Maiden of Anime said grabbing her breast angerly. "OW! Ahhh! L-let g-go!" she yelled when they hitted the wall a little bit of water came then a weird noise came up and there was no water coming.

"Uh, oh...." they both said and they got out of the bathroom sitting down on their beds. "Huh? Are you two done already?" Edward said drozoly "No b-" Taylor was cutted off when they heard Laharl scream "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!?!?!". The three looked at each other then quickly went out the door seeing whats going on, in the throne room.

**In the throne room...**

Laharl was shaking the Prinny crazy because of something when they got there "Whats goin' on here?" Maiden of Anime said taking the Prinny out of Laharl's hands when he was shaking it. "Its because the water in the castle are not coming through because we didn't pay the water bill for 3 months and I can't even take a simple bath!!!" Laharl yelled which was a strong one "Well why don't we all to a hot spring?" she said simplely "A hot spring?" everyone said looking at Maiden of Anime.

"Yeah! I always see them something in my anime and manga." she pointed out "Well I heard that the hot springs relaxs yourself and as well you can also take a bath." Flonne pointed out. "Honey, even though you used to be an angel you always give advice even when you're a fallen angel now." Maiden of Anime said with an anime sweatdrop on her head looking at Flonne.

"Well why don't we tell Fiona to take us to a place where there are hot springs?" Etna explained to the others and they nodded on this idea. "Ok! I tell Fiona and we'll get some of that crap we use when we're takin' a bath!" Tina said and everyone got their clothes and what ever people use to take a bath somewhere in the Netherworld.

______________________________________________________

**Lunar Snowfield...**

When everyone got there they were holding themselves on how cold they were when they were there "Is s-she sure. That t-theres a hot s-spring here?" Mary shivered. "Don't worry! I see steam over there!!" Maiden of Anime said running over to the steam.

When she got there, there was hot springs there which was a good thing for everyone "Oooo... guys come over here!!!" she said waving her hand to the others and when they got there they were relifed that they finally found it. "So how do we have o-" Mary was cutted off when Maiden of Anime made a wooden fence without them noticing. "Whoe! How did you make it that fast?!" everyone said confused looking at her. "Well you guys don't pay attention so thats how." she said simpley.

"Ok! Girls this side n' guys that side!!" Maiden of Anime pointed out and everyone went to where they were suppose to go. "N' I hope everyone enjoys it!!!" she said smiling and went over to the girls side. "So how'd you guys think?" she said joyfully "Its perfect!!" they all said relaxed. "Well this was the only thing that I could find to take a bath in!!" Maiden of Anime said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah even though you're just a little flat-chested brat in this world you can sure be really good..." Etna said which Maiden of Anime twiched about "Yep, she sometimes can be rude like alittle kid who can't even do anything at her age." Mary said which Maiden of Anime's right eye twiched. "She's still a child who can do mindless things like Tina but Tina has more brains than her." Taylor said and Maiden of Anime had an anime anger mark on her head "Yep I have the brains." Tina replied which made two anger marks on you know who. "Yes and I think Maiden of Anime is sometimes mature but when she see something that she would want to do or want she acts really immature like a toddler crying on a floor for nothing." Flonne said wiggling her tail which made alot of anime anger marks on Maiden of Anime.

"ARRRGGGGHHH!!! STOP MAKIN' FUN OF ME!!!!" Maiden of Anime screamed jumping up looking at them angerly "WHOE!!!!" they all said startled. "Thats it! I'm done takin' a bath!!!" she said angerly getting out of the bath going into a Hello Kitty shirt and pants. "See always in kiddy clothes like her other clothes!" Etna pointed out which made Maiden of Anime angry 'Why those little...!!! Hmph! Well they don't know what I'm holding in store fer' them!!!' Maiden of Anime thought in her head thinking of an evil plan.

"Fine! Make fun of me all you want but I'm glad that I'm not you guys!!" Maiden of Anime smiled evily which made the girls being suspisious on what she was going to do. Maiden of Anime had her wand behind her but without nobody noticing the wooden fence wall's ropes all snapped and the fence fell over showing the boys side was now being seen. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" everyone screamed which was making Maiden of Anime laughed like crazy.

"AHAHAHA!!! Oh, my god!!! This is too funny!!!!" she laughed looking at everyone having a big blush on their faces. "MAIDEN OF ANIME!!!! What the hell were you thinking!?!!?" Edward screamed which when Maiden of Anime see him she fell on the floor laughing crazy again. "MAIDEN!!!!" everyone screamed angerly at her "AHAHAAAA!!!!! W-w-well you see...heheehee... that the girls were bein' mean n'... ahahaha.... I just made the wall fall over thats all!!!" she laughed looking at them all. "DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS YOU DAMN GIRL!!!!" Laharl screamed looking at her and Maiden of Anime stopped laughing. "Mmmm... no." she said and her wand turned into a witch broom and she flew off saying "Hope ya'll are goin' to have fun!!!!" then the Dimention Gate opened up making her go in it.

"Maiden of Anime!!! I'm going to kill her!!!!" Taylor yelled angerly clovering her breasts so no one can see them "GRRR!!! WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE TO DO SUCH IDIOTIC THINGS?!?!" Mary screamed annoyed. "LOOK AWAY YOU STUPID BOYS!!!!" the girled yelled and the boys looked the other way when the girls were done. "Now its you're turn!" Etna said and the boys got dressed as well.

"Dammit! Why does she always does stupid things!?!" Edward said annoyed "I have no idea what goes inside her head..." Alphonse sighed. "Well once we get her talking maybe we'll get a thing or two from her!" Billy said and they all went into the Dimention Gate.

________________________________________________________________

**Back at the castle....**

When everyone got there they were all angery that the vassals and Prinnes were staying away from them. "OOO... once I get her, sh-" Laharl was cutted off when they saw Maiden of Anime crying near the window.

'HUH?!?! Why is she crying?' everyone thought in their head looking at her then went over to her to check out whats wrong with her. "Hey girl! Whats wrong?" Laharl said crossing his arms tilting his head alittle to her. "Oh, you're all here *sniff* I was just thinkin' that once you guys come back you'll kick me out of the castle making me go get myself killed or home. Which I don't want to leave you all!! *sob*" Maiden of Anime amited the truth. "Hey, hey! We would never do that!" Etna said looking at her "Please, you don't have to cry!" Flonne panicked. Then Maiden of Anime picked herself up and patted the dust off her "OK, thanks!!" she said and ran back to where her friend Milky was. "I just forgot something." Billy said and everyone nodded too.

______________________________________________________

**Heh... I got this off from watching some anime.**

**But some of them had female main characters taking a bath in a hot spring next to the male main character.**

**Well see ya later!!!**

**Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapther 4 New powers, new friends and a new enemy.**

Everything was going normal in the castle until...

"Master Etna! We need to pick up Hanako at Veldime, dood." a Prinny said coming into the throne room "Is that so? Well lets go get her already!" Etna said going with Flonne and Laharl but. "Wait!!! I want to see her too!!!" Maiden of Anime said jumping up and down wanting to come "Well you can come with us, if you want." Flonne said happily looking at her "Alright!!! Come on!!!!" Maiden of Anime said pulling Edward's arm making him come too.

"Hey!! Why are you making him come without me?!" Taylor said angerly because of Maiden of Anime making him come with her "Stupid! You, Mary, Billy, Milky, Tina and Alphonse are comin' too!" Maiden of Anime said lazily at her. "Moa! Thats a mean way of saying that!" Milky said poping out of nowhere "Moa?" everyone said confused looking at Maiden of Anime.

"Well you see... Thats a nickname of saying my full name." she said nervesly looking at them "Okay lets go already to Veldime!!" Laharl said dragging her and the others to the Dimention Gate going to Veldime.

___________________________________________________________

**At Veldime in Holt Village....**

When everyone got there they were ontop of someone's roof "WHAAA!!! HOW DID WE END UP HERE!?!?" Taylor yelled holding onto Edward scared looking at the ground. "We're ontop of Adell's house." Etna said and they saw Adell's mom come out "Oh my! We have alot of guests here!!" she said and she was in her human form thanks to Rozalin for stoping the fake overlord Zenon.

"Okay lets get down!!" Moa said and jumped off with Laharl on his back "Who is that Laharl?" Rozalin coming out of the house "Hey! My names Maiden of Anime but you can call me Moa fer' short!" Moa said jumping off of Laharl. "W-who is that, princess?" said a little boy who was Taro now in his human form "This is Maiden of Anime but you can call her Moa for short." Rozalin said pointing at Moa.

"Hey Etna! You finally came!" Hanako yelled running out of the house with Adell her brother. "Who are all you people?" he said confused looking at them all. "I'm Moa, thats Milky, he's Edward, he's Alphonse, she's Tina, this other girl is Taylor, this boy is Billy and she's Mary!" Moa said pointing at everyone that was here. "Well its a plesure to meet you all." Adell's mom said looking at them all.

"Well would you all want to stay for lunch? Hanako is a great cook." Rozalin said and everyone nodded going inside having lunch with the peaceful family with no interuptions until...

**A half an hour later...**

While Moa was shoving down Hanako's sweets she made and Taro's delicious milk (*From me* Yes I love sweets n' milk 'cause they taste so yummy! Mostly chocolate chip cookies any type! *drools*) there was a banging on the door. "I'll get it." Adell's dad said and when he opened it was Tink the devil that was turned into a frog was still some how in his form came rushing in. "ITZ HIM! ZE EVIL OVERLORD!!!" he screamed flying everywhere like crazy in his red personality. "Calm down you stupid frog. Drak-Tink-Mahalka!!!!" Moa screamed and Tink turned into his white personality.

"Now tell me who it is or else I have to give a beating on you!" Moa said with her fist near him "Itz him! Overlord Baal!!" he panicked which made everyone gasp in the room except Alphonse,Billy, Mary, Edward, Tina and Taylor. "Who?" they asked confused "Overlord Baal is the most strongest demon in the universe!!!" Moa said with a sweatdrop on her head alittle scared going to have to face him.

"Well where is he?" Laharl said cracking his hand wanting to fight Baal "He iz in ze Corpse Garden destroying everything for sometzing." Tink said floating worrying looking like he was going to pee his pants... if he had any.

"OK! LETS GO TO THE CORPSE GARDEN!!!" Moa yelled bonking her chest and ran out of the house with her wand "MASTER WAIT!!!" Milky yelled running after her. "Dammit! Come back here!!" Edward yelled and everyone ran to Friday who was the Holt Village's Dimension Gate keeper to get to the Corpse Garden where Moa ran to, to face Baal.

____________________________________________________________

**At the Corpse Garden...**

when everyone got there they saw Moa behind a tree looking both ways looking like she didn't want to get caught by someone "Hey! Don't you dare do that again!!!" Alphonse said running over to her but she putted her hand infront of her Shhhing him. "Shhhh! Be quiet or else he'll find us!!" she whispered and she looked again seeing no one was here.

"Phew... good thing he didn't find us!" she said smiling at them "So what does he look like?" Taylor said looking at her. "Well he's super big, has a biiiigggg sword, ugly looking face and, and, and! He has a stupid looking cape!!" Moa said smiling with her eyes closed when her friends were looking up at Baal (*Me* Damn, am I screwed.)

"Does he look like him?" Tina squecked looking up at him them Moa turned around seeing him "Damn am I every so hell of-a screwed." Moa said smacking her head.

"Finally! I have found you, Zlona!!!" Baal bomed taking out his big sword "Zlona?? Who is that?" Moa said with a question mark on her head and Laharl grabbed Moa jumping out of the way with th e others.

"Zlona!?! Isn't she Zenon's little sister who's the younger sister who's power's greater than Zenon!?!" Etna said grabbing out her spear "Maybe I'm the reincarnation of her! Thats soooo... COOL!!!!" Moa said having twinkling eyes and Milky went under her legs picking Moa up making her dodge on of Baal's attacks. "Stay here!!!" Milky said "But I have powers too!" Moa complained and Milky took the wand away giving to Tina so Moa can't do anything. "&#$!!! Do you want me to die!?!" Moa yelled and Milky jumped away going to fight Baal.

"So is he really this strong!?" Edward said dodging one of the attacks which grazed him alittle "Yep!" Flonne said healing him "Zlona!!!" Baal bomed and made a ball of his energy throwing it at Moa. "WAAAAHHHH!!!!" she screamed from taking a critical hit "MOA!!!!" everyone screamed and a seal was glowing around Moa when she was floating in the air and then the seal broke which was making lightning comeing everywhere and intense wind.

"Whats going on!?!" Mary yelled holding onto Billy which he was blowing away like a leaf "Some sort of seal is brokened!!!" Adell said holding Rozalin close to him so she won't float away from the intense wind "Whhhaaa! This is scary!!" Taro yelled holding onto Taylor which she was holding Hanako as well with Edward holding them all from getting blown away. "Is this power this intense!?!" Tina yelled weakly while Alphonse was trying to make her stand up then a lightning bolt hitted Moa which made everyone gasp.

Then Moa disappared out of nowhere when she got hit "Where'd she go!!??" Tina said looking from side to side then everyone picked their heads to the sky seeing Moa. But when they looked at her there were big devil wings on her, her fangs and claws were sharper, her pupils were red and the white of her eyes were black, she also had a long tail with a heart like tip and had flames around her also one of her eyes were blocked off from her hair. "Who dare awakens me from my slumber?" Moa said coldly looking at everyone which they all flinched at seeing her death glares "It has been a long time Zlona." Baal said grinning at her "Baal is that you? Well you look unplesent as aways." she said coldly at him.

"Where is Zenon?" Zlona said then looked at Rozalin "Wake up you solitude fool." Zlona said snapping her fingers and Rozalin's seal was now brokened "ROZY!!!" Hanako yelled and Rozalin had the same eyes as Zlona and her skin was darker and she was now Zenon.

"Its been at while, sister." Zenon said looking at Zlona "Lets chat later after we finish this fool." Zlona said giving Baal a death glare "Heh... this is going to make me the God of All Overlords!!!!" Baal bomed swinging his sword at them but it was destroyed when Zenon made a bolt of her lightning destroying the sword "Zlona take care of this fool." Zenon said and Zlona made a scythe that was bigger than her with blood dripping off the blade. "Hmhmhm.... its been awhile since I killed someone." Zlona said smiling evily and she went quickly to Baal and injuried him badly when he dodged it on time. "GRRR!!! I'll be back!!" he yelled and disappeared "Booo... I wanted to kill him." Zlona said having the scythe over her back.

"Well why did you awaken me from my slumber?" Zenon said seriously at Zlona "Well it looked like this brat that I was reborn as was having alittle trouble so I just don't want to die again thats all." Zlona smirked evily "Well don't you dare do it when we have a stupid fight with anything..." Zenon said floating to the floor having the seal back going back to Rozalin when Adell caught her when Zenon turned into her.

"Well I better turn back before I waste anymore of my energy." Zlona said making her scythe disappear turning back to Moa when she fell from the sky being caught by the Prinnies on time when they came.

When everything was calm again everyone was worried about the girls that turned into such powerful demons mostly Moa.

____________________________________________________

**At the castle back in the Moa and her roomates room....**

When everyone was back to where they were they kept on worrying on Moa because she never woke up from that event but Rozalin was the one who actually woke up first when she turned back.

"When will she wake up?" Taylor said worringly looking at Moa "I... don't know..." Edward said scratching his head from all the confusion. "AAAAHHH!! Prinny juice!!!" Moa screamed waking up which made Taylor and Edward jump "Hmmm? What happened while I was sleepin'?" Moa said rubbing her eyes "I'm so glad that you're back." Taylor said hugging her even though on how annoying that Moa was when she always comented on her and Edward. "Master you're awake!!!" Milky said jumping onto the bed ontop of Moa when Taylor got off of her. "Whhaa!! To much loving!!!" Moa gasped from the weight from Milky. "Ok what happened?" Moa said pushing Milky off looking at the three and they all looked at each other then at her ready to tell to whole story.

"Wow!!! Thats so cool!!!" Moa said happily looking at them on what happened "Well its looks like she dosen't care what happens to her..." Taylor sweatdroping seeing Moa jumping on her bed.

"Well it looks like new things are happening every day." Etna said and Flonne and Laharl agreed on what she said.

____________________________________

**Sorry it took so long 'cause I couldn't think of anything else!! :3**

**Well pretty please review!!! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapther 5 New School, old Enemy and a Weird Discovery.**

Everyone was just working like always in the castle until Moa got an invitaion to something. "Hey guys! I got n' inventation to somethin'!!" Moa said rushing into the castle "An invitation? To what?" Laharl said grabbing the invitation out of her hands.

"Its fer' me to be a student at the Evil Academy which is so cool!!!" Moa said with sparkling anime eyes looking at Laharl which gave him the creeps 'Rgghhh... those eyes are so full of hope going there.' he thought in his head looking at her. "What did she inrolled at?" Taylor said coming in and taking the invitation out of Laharl's hands "Its a thing for me to go to a Netherworld school." Moa said. "Will you learn alot there?" Alphonse said when he came out of nowhere "Waaah! Don't do that Al! You scared the #$% out of me!" Moa said holding her hand to her heart scared on what he did.

"I won't let you go there, if! We all see it for ourselves to see if its okay." Edward said patting Moa head which she fehed about. "Tch! Well we better check it out to see it to get it over with." Tina said and dragged Moa with her to Fiona.

"She should get more excited about seeing the school, then wanting to go back to watching T.V" Mary said sighing and the others nodded at the coment.

"Well we shoud go after them." Billy said bordly and they went to the Dimention Gate keeper to go to the Evil Academy.

________________________________________________________

**At the Academy...**

When everyone got there, there was alot of demon students there "WOW!!! THIS IS SOOOOOO.... COOL!!!!!!" Moa screamed excitingly moving fast ontop of different stuff "Geeez, she sure is excited." Etna said crossing her arms.

"Ummm, escuse me, but do you know where the dean's office is?" Taylor said asking a little pink demon with a pink ninja and a pink samuri. "You mean Mao? Yeah he's in his room." she said which she was Raspberyl. "KYYAAA! NO WAY!! YOU GUYS ARE KYOKO, ASUKA AND RASPBERYL!!!!" Moa yelled looking at her amazed. "Yep! I'm the number one badass in the whole school." she smiled then looked at her watch. "Oh! Its time for PE so I have to go!" she said and ran off with her friends.

"Ok! lets go to Mao's room!" Moa said running to his room with the others following her but when they got there they heard someone whine in agony.

"Please...!! Don't you think you're getting alittle bored doing this?" said a man's voice "Nope! I want to learn more about you super hero!!! Mwahahaha!!!" said a young boy's voice which was Mao. "I'm goin' in!" Moa whispered "No!!" the others said but they were too late when she got in.

_____________________________________________

**Mao's room...**

When Moa went inside she saw books, weapons, comic books, video games and anime around the room and also she saw a boy with white hair and a red coat having a little knife in his hand looking like he was going to put it into the man on the table.

"Ummmm... I'm sorry that I interupted your experiment so I'll be leaving." Moa said about to go to the door but a knife just missed her head which she had anime tears hanging on her eyes "What the hell are you doing here human?" he said angerly "Waahh....!!! I'm just a new student here thats all!!!" Moa whined still having the anime tears "Oh yes! You're that person I sent the letter to." he said realzing it.

"Ummm... guys I think you can come in now..." Moa said nervesly and everyone went inside looking at Mao. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mao." Laharl smirked "Its been awhile." Mao smirked back which was getting everyone nerves around the room. "Ok, I think I'm goin' to leave..." Moa muttered leaving the room without anyone knowing.

_________________________________________

"Phew! At least I wasn't goin' to be in that fight!" Moa said and bumped into someone "EEEPP!!!" that person squecked which was Almaz one of the characters and his wife Sapphire. "Sorry 'bout scarin' your husband." Moa aplogized "It was noting sweetie. He always gets scraed easily." she giggled and looked at me with her eyes glowing.

"Uhhh... whats wrong?" Moa said confused why Sapphire is looking at her like that "Aaaawwh! You look as cute as one of my friends!!" Sapphire said and gave Moa a hug which she thought the things Moa weared which was cute like the Inuyasha ears, a dog tag with the chibi Inuyasha and the shirt too. "Ugghh.. can't... breath!" Moa gasped being hugged "Hmph! Humans these days always do stupid things." said a familer voice and the three looked up seeing Envy on the statue. "Ahh!! You're Envy!!!" Moa said pointing at him "Well I've heard that moron got some new friends." he said smirking at them.

The three were getting nerves until the door from Mao's room opened that Envy disappeared when the door opened "Whats with all the freakin' comotion?" Laharl said confused. "Hug! Evil! Envy! Bad!!" Moa panicked "What Envy!?" Taylor panicked looking at Moa "Yep! He was just here!!" Moa finished.

When Moa was done explaining everything the people from FMA were confused on how Envy got here "He might-a gone through the gate into here." Moa said thinking it was the only solution "I think..." Tina said thinking but stoped.

"Kay'. Lets go into your friends heart." Mao said smiling "W-w-what?! You can really do that?!" Edward said amazed "Well yeah." Moa shrugged and they went into the Heart Bank and they all went into Moa's heart.

_______________________________________

**Maiden of Anime's heart...**

When everyone was in there they thought it was amazing looking at the weird things in the heart mostly it was drizling in there "Ok. Why the hell is it raining in here?" Moa said and they all heard something "Everyone! Keep your guard up!!" Moa said taking out her wand making it into a claymore which was alittle bigger than her.

While everyone was fighting the monsters in the heart and they were finished they were very confused on why the monsters were here. "Its very normal for your heart to have something in there." Moa said streching her back "Owwhhh..." everyone said.

"Who's there?" Moa said taking out her wand again and the person who came out looked alot like Moa but the clothings were different. "Wanna play?" the girl said swishing her pink dress with a big bow on the back and a frilly hat "Sorry but no." Tina said super confused "Boo! That sucks." the pink girl said and ran off jumping onto big crystals. "Ok... that was weird." Alphonse said looking at the girl "Well that girl was a part of me so its normal." Moa said "Yeah and its in us all." Milky said purring.

While they were waking they stoped infront of a big heart with lots of chains around it "Dear me." Moa whispered looking down sadly "What are you all doing here?" said a soft voice and everyone was looking around until they saw a girl ontop of the heart wearing a mystic green dress which she looked alot like Moa.

"So you're my true heart." Moa said while on one foot "Yes and look above you all." she said and when they all looked up they saw the girl again Zlona in chains around both her legs and arms trapped. "Zlona?" Tina said looking at her "Yes, she is the real one and the soul of this heart." True heart said "Hehehe... yep! She's right!" said a mean voice and everyone looked behind and saw another girl who looked like Moa. But this girl was all purple with a skull shirt, long black and purple socks and a skimpy skirt that looked like Etna's but had skulls on it.

"W-w-who are you?!" Taylor said getting on battle stance "Oh... I'm just Dark Moa thats all and the I'm your worst nightmare." Dark Moa said grinning evily. "Come on little girl, why don't you hand over your body?" Dark Moa said streching her hand out "No!" Moa said slapping it away. "Stuborn aren't ya?" she said and looked behind her grinning "You can come out now." she said and Envy poped up.

"Envy!!" everyone yelled in surprise "Well its seems the party is about to start." he said making his hand into a sword. "Rrrrr... this is not right! You had to have permission to come in my heart!" Moa said making her wand into a morning star."Heh! I disguised myself as you to get in here!" he said running towards everyone and the battle began.

While fighting everything was getting destroyed like the crystals and some how when they kept on doing this the rain stoped and it was hot "Was up with the heat?!" Moa said dodgeing one of Envy's attack "Maybe its when you're fighting Miss Moa, the heart is changing alittle." Almaz said blocking one of Dark Moa fire attack which was hot like hell.

"Oh, you h-" Moa was cutted off when Envy was going to about to kill her but Edward blocked it "Look out!!" he yelled and got hurt badly "GAAAHH!!!" he was bleeding bad when he was hitted. "ED!!" Moa shouted going to his side "ED!!!" Taylor screamed but she was too busy to pay attention thanks to Dark Moa.

"Come on bud! You better be okay!" Moa said healing him but the wound was too deep "Don't... waste your... en... ergy..." he said weakly closing his eyes slowly with his hand on her head "Ed..." Moa muttered.

But the hand didn't stay on her head long when it fell to the ground "*Sniff* Ed....?" Moa whispered with tears going down her face on her knees. She tried touching his face to wake up but he didn't wake up and Moa's eyes grew wider with fear and sorrow. "NOOOOO!!!!!" Moa screamed and a powerful dark aura strarted to come out of nowhere around Moa.

"Oh, dear!!" True Heart said looking up at Zlona which was now turning into Moa on them swiching "Whats this!?!?" Sapphire yelled until the aura stoped into Moa who was now Zlona.

Zlona looked down at Edward and bent down next to him having her hand on his pulse "He's still alive." she said "Huh?" Taylor said having tears in her eyes. "Quick, take him to the nurse's office before its too late." she said taking out her sythe. "Heh, you starting to have feelings now?" Dark Moa said but she was nerves on how powerful the aura was. "Quickly now!!" Zlona shouted looking at Taylor "O-okay!" she said and the others carried Edward out of the heart to the nurse's office.

"Hoho! Its seems they're running off, quickly." Envy smirked seeing the others rush out quickly "Ngghh! Envy retreat!!" Dark Moa yelled backing away "Huh? Why?" he said confused. "This damn girl is too hard to beat, if we faced her!!" Dark Moa said running off "Dammit! Always stuck with the weaklyings." Envy said annoyed running away as well.

"Well its seems I should go to sleep now." Zlona said and she swhiched places with Moa. "Huuuhhh?? What the hell happened?" Moa said waking up already rubbing her head and she remembered. "Ahh! Thats right! I better go to the nurse's office!!" she yelled running off.

________________________________________________________

**In the Nurse's office...**

When she got there she saw Edward in the bed with bandages on him "*Sniffe* I'm sorry..." Moa said sadly going over to him. "Heh... its okay! They're not that bad." he said patting her head "Sorry..." Moa said again gripping on his shirt while having her head down.

"Don't say sorry. Its not your fault." Tina said behind her rubbing Moa back trying to keep her from crying.

It seems that she awakened again." Laharl said outside of the room "Yep! This is going to get weird all most everyday." Etna said nodding her head. "*Sigh* I wish this will all be cleared in the future." Flonne sighed.

________________________________________________________

**Okay I couldn't think of anything else, but here you go!!**

**Well see ya later n' please review!!**

**(^.^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapther The big Brawl!!**

While Moa was attending the school as always only for gym, also eating Champloo's cooking like Hanako's but only his treats, Mao's experiments, scaring the husband of Sapphire and Raspberyl help Moa get better in other subjects until.. she gets a very dangerous information.

"*Yawn* I wonder whats in the mail today?" Moa said sleepily getting out the mail "Lets see.... junk, junk, junk and wait look! More junk!!" she whined and then her eyes widen on the last letter. "W-What?!!?" she screamed running back into the castle.

**In the castle...**

When Moa was running into the castle she ran past the other vassals before they can ever see her "Prince!!!!" Moa screamed running into the throne room where the others were. "Great, you got the mail." Etna said while eating a chocolate bar "This is bad!!! Th-This letter in fr-from Dark Moa, Envy and Baal!!!!!" Moa said handing the letter to Laharl "What!!?!" everyone gasped when they all went to look at the letter.

_Dear, everyone at the castle_

_We are wanting to have a dual with you to have the power over your Netherworld and Zlona who is Moa reincarnation. _

_If you win we shall give you a legendary award and we shall give some of Baal's power alittle to my friend. But if you lose we shall take your little Moa and make her apart of us. Also we'll kill you all!! Doesn't that sound nice? The place we shall all meet is at Baal's castle._

_From Dark Moa_

_P.S. We might kill her if she refuses to become Zlona again so bye!!! Plus you better have a good plan once you get there before you kiss your asses goodbye!!! Hahahaha!!!_

"Wow! This is going to be a big battle!!" Moa said with a sweatdrop "Well we can't chicken out because the Netherworld is in our hands!!" Taylor said "Well it looks like we have to alert everyone to come to Baal's place." Edward said and walked away with Alphonse, Taylor and Tina. "I'll go back home to alert Adell and Rozy about this." Hanako said going with Etna and Milky. "I'll have to go tell that moron to come with us too also the others." Laharl said leaving with Flonne Mary and Billy.

Moa was there very, very confused on what she is going to do "....Maybe I should go to the place first...." Moa mumbled weakly and went to Fiona.

"Miss Maiden of Anime! Where to?" Fiona said about to open the gate "To Baal's castle." she said and Fiona looked shocked "Wait! You have to get permission to the assembly to got there first!!" she warned and Moa whined "Whhaaaaattt? Do I have toooo?" Fiona nodded and Moa sighed on that.

Then she went to Pleinair and Usagi to the assembly. "What do you want to do?" Pleinair said which surprised Moa alittle bit then snapped out of it when she heard Pleinair for the first time. "I need to go to Baal's castle, please if its no problem." Moa said "Okay..." and they both went inside the assembly.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**In the Assembly...**

When they got there Moa had to stay under a behind a desk "Now see that if Miss Moa is to be able to go there." Pleinair said in her microphone shining a light on Moa but everyone laughed "Ahahaha!!! She's just a human! She can't do anything!!!" laughed one of the people.

"Why you....!!!!!" Moa said angerly and saw a Prinny in the room and threw it at them (*Note* *Prinnies explode when ever they are thrown are played around recklessly.) which the Prinny made a huge explsion. "IF YOU IDIOTS DON"T LIKE IT!! I'LL HAVE TO BRIBE YOU ALL WITH A BEATING FROM HELL!!!!" Moa screamed angerly which had anime flames going around her. "OK!!!!" the senators said letting her be able to go to Baal's castle.

"Thank you!!!" Moa said brightly skipping out of the room with anime notes on her head to show she was happy. Then she went to Baal's castle.

__________________________________________________________________________

**At Baal's castle....**

When she got there she was all nerves when she hand her wand having it infront of her seeing if anything was going to attack her "Good it seems that I didn't have traps set out fer' me." she said going through another Dimension Gate which there were no guards there....

_________________________________________________________________

**In Baal's throne room...**

When she got there she saw Dark Moa, Envy and Baal infront of her "WAAAHH!!" she screamed having her wand infront of her. "Hey, Hey! Keep it down shrimp!" Envy said jumping right infront of Moa. "Lets see you want something from me, right?" Moa said still having the wand infront of her.

"Hehehe! You came right into our trap!!" Dark Moa said then Baal snapped his fingers when a seal ball was trapping Moa in it making the lightning in it hit her "AAAAHHH!!!!" Moa screamed from being inside it.

"MOA!!!!" Milky screamed running into the room with everyone that Moa seen "Dammit! What the hell is that thing!?" Havoc yelled looking up at Baal having his gun out "Overlord Baal!! Give my servant back now!!!" Laharl screamed angerly wanting Moa back. "Never!! She is a very important power from the reborn Zlona!!!" he said which made the ball that Moa was inside make her scream in agony. "Stop it! You're hurting a defenseless child!!" Mustang said getting his gloves on. "Heh! If she was a normal girl I wouldn't of done this!!" Baal laughed.

But something was wrong inside Moa head, all she heard was a cold voice talking to her "Do you want power?" the voice said "Yes.... I want to protect everyone with that power..." Moa said to the voice. "You do know who you are talking to, right?" said the voice "Yes, I do Zlona...." Moa said and was some how the ball she was in shattered making her disappear.

"Wha!!? Where'd she go?!?" Baal screamed and Dark Moa ran away without nobody seeing her "Baal you fool! Why do you awaken me again!?" said a cold voice and everyone looked up seeing

Zlona again more pissed when she woked up before.

"W-Who?!" Hakweye said aiming her gun at Zlona like the other men "Hold your fire!!!" Mustang yelled stoping them from aiming. "You fools! All of you can't even see the enemies around you!?" Zlona said having a very bright light show alot of enemies were here.

"Dammit! How did I not notice theses guys?!?" Laharl said taking out his sword and fought some of the enemies that were attacking "And fire!!!" Mustang yelled when his men shot some demons and he snapped his fingers making an explosion and then everyone was fighting for their lives.

"Well it is starting to get alittle messy here so I'll be leaving..." Envy said about to leave until Edward and Taylor were infront of him. "My, my! Its been awhile!" Envy said getting into battle stance "I'll never forgive you, on what you did to Ed!!" Taylor said clapping her hands with Edward making spikes come at Envy "Well its seems the fun is beggining!!" he said starting to fight the two now.

While the others were fighting Zlona up high looking at them sadly "Heheh! Is the all mighty Zlona having pity for her friends?" Baal said taking his sword out. "Don't you dare compare me with a human you fool!!" Zlona said having her bloody sythe out. "Now lets fight to the death!!!" Baal boomed chrasing his sword in her sythe.

While the fight was going on Zlona was starting to get alittle tired and the others too "Ngghh!!!" Zlona moaned from all the fight she did "Heheh! Finally I got you know!" Baal boomed but Zlona just smirked and started to laugh which made everyone stop what they were doing. "HAHAHAHA!!! I'm not finish yet! But still.... everyone I am sorry for doing this..." Zlona said having lightning come out of nowhere stiking her.

'Is it okay young one?' Zlona said in her head to Moa 'Yes. Its alright.' Moa said to her and all the enemies in the room started to be turned into ashes except Envy who escaped just in time. "MOA!!!!!" everyone screamed. "Sorry fer' dragging y'all into this but I had da really fun time with you all so buh-bye!!" Moa said waving good bye to everyone when a light consumed her.

And once the light was gone, only a blue rose was there looking down to the ground "M-Moa..." Flonne said in tears for her dead friend "H-How could she!?" Etna said hitting her fist on the ground sad and angery. "Dammit! Why!? Why did you have to do this!?!" Edward yelled angerly at the rose which was Moa. "....Lets go home...." Laharl said sadly walking away "Wait!! You're just going to leave her here!?!?" Taylor yelled in tears on her friend. "Theres no use of doing anything..." Edward said putting his on her shoulder when she cried on his chest when her friend really was gone. "No way... this can't be real..." Billy said shaking his head and Mary gave him a hug for his confusion.

"You guys go ahead.... I'm going to stay here abit..." Milky said curling up next to the rose sadly wanting Moa back "Okay... just come back when you're okay..." Rozalin said sadly when Adell was trying to comfort her on what happened.

"So does that mean I can't give her any more of my milky?" Taro said going teary eyes "And who's going to stuff their face like her into my food?!" Hanako said looking like she was going to cry any minute.

"It seems we lost a very important person who gave her life for us..." Sapphire said sadly "Princess... please don't look so down..." Almaz said hugging her to make her feel better. "And who will I ever help out when she doesn't even understand something!?" Raspberyl said sadly when Asuka and Kyoko where looking down sadly. "And who's going to watch me do my experiments!?" Mao said angerly looking up "Also she was a very important student to me when ever she wants to eat something good! Boom!" Champloo said having his head down. "It seems that idiot is really is gone..." Tina said staring at the rose "Lets... just go home..." Alphonse said and the others left Milky alone with the rose of her master.

"Master.... I miss you...." Milky whined and something was shining brightly infront of her face "Meow!?!?" she hissed on who has ruined her peace with an old friend. "Don't be so negative young Milky..." said a angelic voice "W-W-Wait!! You can't be....!!!" Milky said shocked.

_______________________________________________________________

**Back at the castle...**

When everyone went home everyone from the castle was upset on losing a friend "I miss Moa...." Flonne sniffed missing her friend "Shut up! I can find a better vassal then her that won't eat, sleep and doesn't complain on her salary!" Laharl pounted stomping away "Laharl! How could you say Moa wasn't a great vassal!? She was our friend!!!" Tina said angerly. "Look you idiots never understand that we can never get her back!!" Laharl yelled angerly then stomped off to his throne room but he was like the others, heart brokened when a new friend of his died.

When everyone was in the throne room it seemed that someone was watching T.V having cookies for a snack by useing his or her tail. "Hey! Stop slacking and get t-" Laharl was cutted off very surprised on what he saw "Whats wrong prince?" Etna said going over to him with everyone and they all gasped on who was there.

"Moa!?!?" everyone screamed seeing new feactures on her like the tail with a heart shaped end, red wings, wearing long purple and blue strip socks, a top with a big black shirt with a skull on it like Dark Moa but the skull was pink and also she wore a black skourt. "Hey guys, whats up?" Moa said muching on a cookie and Flonne jumped onto her hugging her to death. "Moa!!! I was so worried!!!" Flonne screamed and the others jumped onto Moa except Laharl sqeezing her with their hugs which she couldn't breath from. "So you're really are alive..." Laharl said looking at her "Heheh... I don't die so easily." Moa giggled and he gave her a hug as well seeing her back.

When everything was back to normal Edward, Alphonse, Taylor and Tina went to go back to Resembool to live there with Winry again while Mary and Billy were living in the Overlord's castle doing their jobs to stay there like always and Moa became a demon like the others and she loved watching her anime, read her manga and playing video games with Milky as always!!

_The end.... if it is...._

_______________________________________________________

**Review**

**Sorry it took sooooooo long cause I was thinking on how to end this so I thought of this!**

**Also Zlona is still there cause she was revived like Moa (Which is me) by one of the characters from one of the games you have to play!**

**So bye and please review!!! **


End file.
